


[Podfic] This Feeling I'll Forget

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "This Feeling I'll Forget" by: thefangirlingdead</p><p>-</p><p>Levi suffers from short term memory loss, and while that makes it hard for him to find love, he finds Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Feeling I'll Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Feeling I'll Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128570) by [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead). 



> I've been meaning to record this fic for /ages/. I finally got around to it to reward myself for finishing a big commercial recording project. Yes, I reward myself for work with more work. But then again, this fic is hardly work because it's absolutely brilliant.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to thefangirlingdead for permission to record!

**Listen with Streaming** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ith5zcqjrf82jkt/%5BSNK%5D+This+Feeling+I%27ll+Forget.mp3)

 **Download:** [ZIP File (mp3)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015101404.zip)

Length - 00:38:51

 

* * *

 

[Music credit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE) | Author's tumblr can be found [here](thefangirlingdead.tumblr.com)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128570)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
